Insanity
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Insanity always ran in Cat's family. She knew she got it from her mother. So when she go's to visit her mother, one of their infrequent visits, she really doesn't know what to expect. But her mother had been getting warmer, of late, and Cat had hoped they could try being a family. Instead, she's getting a gift.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Doctor Who, nor do I on any of their characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

:}

Cat walked quietly towards the outdoor area of diner where she was supposed to meet her mother. Not the sweet woman who married her father, that infertile matron who'd taken his children, born to another, and raised them as her own. No, Cat was meeting with her real mother, the woman who'd given birth first to her brother, then years later, to her. Cat knew this was going to be trying, her mother always was, but it was okay. 'Dad says insanity runs in her family...'

The shop was playing some native sounding music, heavily drum based. Cat had heard it before, knew it was easy to dance to, but really never liked it. Her mother, however, had a special hatred for the sound of drums, one she hadn't asked to many questions about. Lately, however, the woman was much more accepting of those sounds, and Cat hoped that it meant she'd mellowed on a few other points as well.

"Hi, mom." Cat greeted as she approached. Her mother was dressed smart, in a woman's suit and hat, only adding to the often harsh appearance her mother often gave. "How've you been?"

"Lost in my own past, again." The woman said, smiling a surprisingly sweet smile. The woman looked older, like she could easily be Cat's mother, but she'd always looked like that, even when she gave birth to Cat's brother. "You know, before your brother, I never wanted children..."

Cat shrugged, She'd heard that before. She'd heard a lot before, like how her mother had been out, having her own adventures, doing the kinds of things Cat could only dream about. 'That is, if I ever dreamed things as dark as jade...' Cat reminded herself. "So, how long are you gonna be staying this time?"

"Not long." Her mother said. "Not long left. Even now, sitting next to one of the only two things I ever did that I consider good, I still cannot help but worry that I'm slipping, my darkness is coming back. The sound of drums in my ear, slowly driving me towards war." She sighed.

"Thats nice." Cat said. "I had a play, not to long ago, called Babraham Lincoln, asking what would it have been like if Abraham Lincoln was a girl."

"Yes, I heard about that play." Her mother said, smiling. "I saw part of it, but the rest, it was cut off when the telephone app I made was cut off, removed from play. I was using that to watch your play."

"Really?" Cat asked. "I mean, how? I had no idea you were into phones?"

"I do all kinds of things." Her mother said. "But I didn't ask you here to talk. I have, um, another reason for wanting you here. I wanted to talk about your brother. I fear, he was never ready to inherit my true gifts, and I'm not sure he'll ever be normal again. He was so far gone, even now..."

"Mom…?" Cat asked, holding her mothers hand.

"Missy." Her mother said. "Today, I'm treating you like an adult, and the name I use is Missy."

"Missy?" Cat asked. "I wanna call you mom."

"Then call that mewing cow your father married mom." Missy snapped. 'I'll admit, she earned it. But I'm not here to show regret, over my lack of motherly instincts. I… I know, my original reasons for having you, or your brother, was wrong. But that doesn't change the fact that I have to give you both something. I… I won't be around much longer. My instincts tell me, this goodness inside me, it's not gonna last. Soon, another someone will walk away with my memories, but a very different personality. Someone else will claim to be the master..."

"MOM?!" Cat snapped, drawing her mother back. 'She gets like this, lost her in past, ad it's so hard to draw her back sometimes. I get the feeling she has a lot of past to go through.'

"Anyways..." Missy said, stretching. 'I'm not here to wallow in my own past, just to give you something. I-I figured out ow to solve the problem of your brother." She held out a fob pocket watch. "It won't cure him, not on it's own, but it'll make it possible for him to be cured."

Cat looked at the watch, and immediately didn't want to. She knew she wanted to ignore that watch, maybe see it get lost. But at the same time, she suspected her mother had a reason for having it in her hand. 'Maybe there's a drug inside, that can cure my brother?'

"This is the end of you and your brothers split natures." Missy said. "You see, you, your brother, neither of you were ever supposed to be possible. You both were, are, abominations to nature. The limits on you, keeping you from dying, haven't change the fact that to you, and your brother, the sounds of drums are playing. Maybe not drums, but it's still beating in your mind, constantly, driving you insane, a little at a time. This, this watch, it holds the cure, because it'll end that dual nature."

Cat held the watch in her hand, feeling it's weight, somehow more then the ounces that the materials weighed. "What does it do?" Cat asked.

"When either you or your brother opens it, then you both stop being half human." Missy explained. "One of you, the one that didn't open it, becomes human, and lives a very normal human life. The other, she becomes like me, and gains the education you should have had. I've tried to include all the knowledge you'll need to join into our society."

Cat looked at the watch, not wanting to see I, not wanting to hold it. But at the same time, she could feel the truth, calling to her. 'This watch will make the madness go away. That creeping madness that lives just outside my mind, driving me to be simple, naive, to avoid being like my brother. Those medicines they give me, telling me they're vitamins, those wouldn't be necessary any more.' Her hand trembled.

Her mother looked away, into the distance. "To be honest, I'd intended to give that to your brother, but as I said, he's far to gone. My home now is a simple, but pleasant life for him. But if you wish, you could give him that watch, let him take on the responsibility of being like mommy." Her eyes flashed, and in that moment, Cat saw such a malevolence, it scared her, just like every time she saw that part of her mother. "Oh, look at the time. I have a vault to get back into. Catarina, this may well be the last time we see each other, and I waned to tell you, that I love you, as much as I can love anything outside of myself. Use the watch, don't, it's your choice." She gave a dark chuckle. "Not used to giving people choices. But you get that, a choice. Just, when you do make it, and I know you will, I hope you wind up a lot more like my best friend, the man who should have been your daddy." She stood up, smiling at her child, and starting to walk away.

But Missy stopped, to glance back at her child, one last time. "And when you do see the Doctor, tell him, that this was the best I could do. After all, a thousand years is such a long time..." She then strode out, not looking back, even as a part of her was breaking. But thats what mothers do for their children, they make sacrifices, and she'd sacrifice her ambitions for them. The ambition that caused her to have her son, only for him to be so unstable. Then, her ambition had her return to that well, have a daughter, only for her to be just as unstable, if better contained. 'But what should I have expected. I was mixing DNA, Human and Gallifreyan, and those two were never meant to mix...'

Cat, for her part, looked at the watch, struggling with the desire to leave it on the table, walk away. 'But my bother will be better, with this watch. All I have to do is open it. Thats what mom said...' Cat wasn't sure what to do, because she knew, insanity ran in her mothers side of the family, and n0ow, she was pressing the fob, opening the watch…

:}

Okay, not great, but I loved the feeling of this story, and wanted to publish before I realized the many spelling mistakes inside. Hope you enjoyed it.

Under no circumstances should this story be considered connected to my story, ""Catglomania." Just, no…

So, any comments?


End file.
